


Aren't You Forgetting Something?

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Ironman suit, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is left behind, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: “Hey Miss Potts! Are you here to say goodbye?”Pepper whipped around at the familiar voice and stared at Peter who was decked out in his Spider-Man suit. She turned to stare at the sky where the jet was no longer visible and back to Peter, handing falling away from her face.OrThe Avengers forgot to bring Peter on a mission.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1129





	Aren't You Forgetting Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and prompts! You are all such amazing readers! If you have a prompt please drop them in the comments! 
> 
> This prompt is from Buzzbuzz on Ao3- Everyone goes for a mission, but they forget peter to even load up on the flight in the first place. so then peter gets to ride in one of tony's suits to get to the fight?? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes!

Pepper swallowed as she watched the jet raised into the air. She had a hand shielding her eyes from the sun, but also shielding her expression. She had long perfected the blank mask she had whenever Tony went off on a mission but this time it was hard to keep the fear out of her eyes. She was also worried about her husband but this time it was different. This time she was pregnant. 

Tony didn’t know. Not because she didn’t think they weren’t ready – Tony had come so far since they had first met, and she knew that he was ready to be a dad. Hell, he already was to Peter Parker, who was also in the jet heading off into danger which only added to her worry. She hadn’t told Tony yet as she had really only just found herself.

It was actually thanks to Peter that Pepper even found out she was pregnant in the first place. The teenager had been looking at her funny all week and finally Pepper had needed to ask.

_“Here, Miss Potts! I’ll carry it for you,” Peter cried as Pepper stepped into private floor she and Tony shared at the compound and her hands were immediately removed off the files she was carrying._

_“Thank you, Peter,” Pepper smiled, watching curiously as the teenager put all her stuff on the table. This was not the first time that Peter had relieved her of burden at the end of the day, eager to be helpful. This was also not first time Peter had been waiting for her when she got home._

_“Where’s Tony?” Pepper asked, heading towards the kitchen._

_“In the lab,” Peter responded, bounding back over to her._

_“Did you come up for a snack?” Pepper asked. “I can make you something.”_

_“NO!” Peter said quickly. “No, that’s okay. I’m good. Are you hungry? I can make you something.”_

_“I’m okay,” Pepper smiled amusedly at Pete._

_“Are you sure? You’ve been working really hard. You should probably sit down,” Peter gaze was worried and kept flicking over her body._

_“Peter,” Pepper said._

_“Yes Miss. Potts?” Peter asked._

_“What’s going on?”_

_“Nothing,” Peter looked at her with wide, innocent eyes._

_“Peter,” Pepper stepped towards to Peter, gently cupping his elbow. “What’s going on? You’ve been hovering around me all week. Not that I don’t appreciate all the help you’ve been giving me,” she quickly assured the teenager when his face fell. “You’ve been wonderful and I apricate it. Did Tony put you up to this?”_

_Peter shook his head. “No! I just, I want to be helpful.”_

_“Sweetie,” Pepper squeezed his elbow. “Tell me what’s going on?”_

_Peter’s gaze flickered over Pepper’s body again before landing on her eyes again. “Nothing.”_

_Pepper’s eyes narrowed. “Peter.”_

_Peter bit his lip and Pepper could see his resolve cracking. A second later, she was rewarded._

_  
“I can hear a heart-beat.”_

_“What?” Pepper blinked, not expecting the words to come out of Peter’s mouth._

_“A heart-beat. You have two,” Peter rushed out._

_“I’m pregnant?” Pepper asked and Peter nodded slowly. A smile started to form on her lips and then she was beaming at Peter, pulling him into a hug. “I’m pregnant!”_

_“I didn’t think you knew,” Peter told her, pulling back and jumping excitedly. “I mean, you should totally take a test to be sure but I’m fairly sure you are!”_

_Pepper laughed and pulled Peter back into another hug._

Pepper sighed, absentmindedly rubbing a hand over her still flat stomach. She had gone to the doctor to get a blood test and Peter had been right, she was pregnant. She had confirmed it with Peter who had been ecstatic, but they had yet to tell Tony. Pepper had been planning it, waiting for the perfect moment to drop the exciting news but then a call had come through the Tony was off with the Avengers to go save the world once more.

She tried not to think what would happen if he didn’t come back. No, she would not allow herself because Tony always came back to her.

“Hey Miss Potts! Are you here to say goodbye?”

Pepper whipped around at the familiar voice and stared at Peter who was decked out in his Spider-Man suit. She turned to stare at the sky where the jet was no longer visible and back to Peter, handing falling away from her face.

“Peter, what are you doing here?” Pepper asked.

“I went to grab this,” Peter lifted the silver box he was holding. “Like Mr. Stark asked. It has extra widow bites for Miss Natasha.” Peter peered around her. “Hey, where’s the jet?”

“They left,” Pepper blinked.

“Left?” Peter repeated, the eyes of the mask blinking. “I, oh my god, Miss Potts did I miss the jet?”

“I think they forgot you,” Pepper shook her head. “They must have thought you were already on board.”

“Oh no, Miss Potts! What am I going to do? Mr Stark will never let me on a mission again,” Peter whined.

“It will be okay,” Pepper soothed. “Tony won’t be mad, I promise. It’s their fault for leaving you anyway.”

“No, I have to be there,” Peter stressed. “I have to look after Mr. Stark!”

“Tony can take care of himself,” Pepper assured Peter. “He’ll be okay.”

“No! I promised I would look after him. For baby Stark!” Peter cried.

“Oh Peter,” Pepper gasped, gently tugging the box from Peter’s hands and placing it on the ground. She pulled him into a tight hug, her heart skipping with emotion. She knew of Peter’s past, how his parents had died and how he had been there with Ben when he had been shot and killed. She should have known that Peter would take on the role of protector to make sure the same thing didn’t happen to her and Tony’s baby. Her heart swelled with love for the teenager and tears pricked at the back of her eyes. “Tony has been taking care of himself long before he met you. He will be okay.”

“I just… I don’t,” Peter stammered, voice sounding wet with tears.

“I know sweetie,” Pepper soothed. “Thank you, for looking out for him.”

“I love him. And you. And baby stark,” Peter sniffed, head coming to rest on Pepper’s shoulder as she continued to hug him. “I just want to…” he trailed off.

“I know,” Pepper rubbed his back. “We love you too, Peter. So much.”

The moment was interrupted by Pepper’s phone ringing and she pulled back from Peter. She smirked when she saw it was Tony and answered the call, putting it on speaker.

“Forgetting something,” Pepper asked, smirking at Peter who chuckled wetly.

“Is Peter with you?” Tony asked and she smile fondly at the underlying panic in his voice.

“I’m here,” Peter said. “I grabbed the extra widow bites like you asked.”

“Sorry kid,” Tony said. “Apparently I need to remind people that when I ask if we have everything that _includes enhanced teenagers in a spandex onsie_.” The last part was obviously directed at the Avengers and Pepper could hear everyone apologizing in the background.

“Mr. Stark! You have to come back and get me,” Peter said. “I have to come!”

“Look, Kid -” Tony begun but Peter cut him off.

“NO!” Peter snapped. “I have to come. I have to be there. Come back and get me.”

Silence rang over the phone. It was heavy and loaded and Pepper could practically hear Tony trying to connect the dots as to why Peter was acting this way. There were issues that Peter had to work on, but Pepper knew they couldn’t be today. Peter needed to keep Tony safe.

Pepper gently put a soothing hand on Peter’s arm. “Tony, send a suit to get Peter.”

“Alright,” Tony said slowly. “You good with that, Peter?”

“Yes,” Peter nodded his head even though Tony couldn’t see. “Yes, send me a suit.”

“Give me a second,” Tony said, still sounding cautious.

“Peter,” Pepper squeezed Peter’s arm, switching the phone off speaker mode. “Promise me you’ll keep yourself safe.”

“I will,” Peter nodded.

“I mean it Peter,” Pepper said firmly. “You had better not come back injured or nearly dying. I won’t be happy. Yes, baby Stark needs me and Tony but he or she will also need her big brother.”

“Brother?” Peter asked, the mask eyes widening.

“Yes, brother, so you promise me you will be safe too. Don’t do anything stupid,” Pepper warned.

“I won’t! I promise,” Peter was quick to assure her.

Satisfied, Pepper nodded and switched the phone back onto speaker. “Tony? Are you there?”

“Yep, and the suit should be ready,” Tony said and just as he finished speaking a suit landed in front of them, the shell opening so Peter could step inside.

“Wicked,” Peter breathed.

“Alright kid, get in, I’ll do the rest,” Tony said.

“Bye Pepper,” Peter said, bounding to the suit and jumped inside.

“Be safe,” Pepper said as the shell closed around Peter.

The suit moved, picking up the box Peter had brought out before it was shooting into the air and Pepper smiled as she heard Peter’s excited whoop.

“Something I need to know, Pep?” Tony voice filtered through the phone.

Taking it off speaker, Pepper gently placed the phone to her ear. “I need you both home safe and unharmed so please don’t do anything stupid. I mean it Tony. No sacrifice plays, no risky let’s-cross-our-fingers-and-hope ideas. Do your thing and come home.”

“Okay, Pep,” Tony said sincerely, and Pepper let out a sigh of relief at his genuine tone. “When I bring us all home safe and unharmed, then you’ll fill me in on what they hell is going on?”

Pepper smiled and chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll fill you in.”

“Great. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Pepper responded.

She hung up and looked at the sky where Peter was no longer visible and gently rubbed her stomach again. “Baby Stark you are going to have the best dad and big brother and I apologize in advance for how overprotective they’ll be but it’s out of love. I’ll reign them in as best I can.”

With one last look to the sky, Pepper headed back inside to continue her day. She had a to plan to put into place to tell Tony that he was about to become a dad for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
